Arsenal (Atomic Force)
A list of weapons in the Atomic Rangers' arsenal. Atomic Morphers The Atomic Morphers are cell phone-like devices used by the three original Rangers to morph. Once voice-activation mode is unlocked, their morphing call is "Atomic Scramble, Engage!" They are used to directly command the Atomic Zords. Two one-time-use copies, the Yellow and Pink Quark Morphers, were also built, but destroyed in their first and only battle. Command Codes *Voice activation: 2-8-1-3-* *Atomic Zord summoning: 6-9-#-*-* *Atomic Megazord formation: *-*-#-5-6-8-0-#-# *Gamma Mode: 5-6-0-0-*-#-# *Quark Morpher activation: 7-9-2-1-3-#-# Vortex Gauntlet The Vortex Gauntlet is the Vortex Ranger's morpher. It is wrist-mounted, edged with silver, and a row of three gold circles running from the hand down. It was designed to lock around the wearer's wrist and take a DNA sample, and not be removed, though Dr. Fisher soon developed a chip to take it off. Its command actions are to press the middle gold circle (actually a button), and call "Vortex, Initiate!" Along with morphing, the Vortex Gauntlet has a few other options. Frostbite Mode, activated by the outermost circle, generates blue freezing energy that can be directed as a blade, a beam or a blast. Collapse Mode is activated by the innermost circle, which pivots up into a tiny wrist-mounted cannon that fires balls of white-ringed black energy. It also generates the Vortex Collapse Beam, which makes a built-up similar blast collapse in on itself and send out energy beams powerful enough to bisect a monster. Banish Mode sucks devices into space. Power Weapons The Rangers' weapons all combine to form the Atomic Scrambler, which fires a traditional massive energy blast to destroy its target.' ' The Blue and Green Rangers support the device in order for Red to fire it. Proton Sword The Red Ranger's primary weapon, a red wakizashi. This is a Japanese sword that closely resembles a katana, though it is often smaller, forged differently and may have a different type of crosspiece. It slots into the topmost barrel of the Neutron Blaster to form the Atomic Scrambler. Neutron Blaster The Blue Ranger's primary weapon, a blue triple-barreled pistol whose barrels form an equilateral triangle, vertex pointed up. It forms the main body of the Atomic Scrambler, its three barrels pulling back to reveal a middle, larger barrel that generates the finishing blast. It also has a Rapid Fire Mode. Electron Daggers The Green Ranger's primary weapon, fully green daggers. These are fitted into the two lower barrels of the Atomic Scrambler. Atom Laser Standard sidearm for all three beginning Atomic Rangers. It has both a laser and a sword mode. Apparently it can be combined with the Gamma Gyroblade to form the Atomic Rifle, but that combination is still in the testing stage. Gamma Mode Gamma Mode is an upgraded combat mode for all three Rangers. They gain Dragon Shield-esque armor and brass knuckles, and their boots and the sides of their visors black circuitry patterns. In this form the Rangers can run at vehicle-equivalent speeds without tiring. Along with the armor come the Gamma Gyroblades, sword-staves with white hafts and Ranger-colored blades capable of spinning. These have Buzzsaw Mode, in which the blades spin into blurs and are thrown at the enemy to destroy them. They return to the wielder like boomerangs. Miscellany Energy Crossbow A personal weapon of the Red Ranger, armed with a Dimension Pocket and Autoload. SmartRifle A personal weapon of the Vortex Ranger, made of jet black silicon and armed with heat-seeking bullets. Fission Cycles Ranger-colored motorcycles used for street travel by the primary trio. They have been considered obsolete since the Rangers gained Gamma Mode. Vortex ATV The Vortex Ranger's primary street vehicle, a bulky, black, silver and gold ATV. Project A.T.O.M Project A.T.O.M., or Alien-Terminating Operated Machines, are the first set of Zords for the Rangers. They, and all Zords of this team, have to be named by the Rangers in order to be commanded by them. Proton Flyer Named by its pilot, the Red Ranger, the Proton Flyer is a red jet, which the pilot teleports into.. It forms the trunk, shoulders and head of the Atomic Megazord. Neutron Runner Named by the Blue Ranger, the Neutron Runner is a blue car, and the Blue Ranger enters the cockpit via lift. It forms the legs of the Atomic Megazord. Electron Manta Named by the Green Ranger, the Electron Manta is a manta ray-like submarine, which the Green Ranger enters via hatch. It forms the arms of the Atomic Megazord. Gamma Zords Three Zords built by Dr. Adrian Fisher at the same time as Gamma Mode, activated with dinosaur scales from the Mesozoic Era. They connect their Rangers to each other telepathically, using wires in the cockpits that attach to the circuitry on their helmets. Spino Zord The Red Ranger's Zord, based on the Hesperosaurus. It forms the head, torso, and left arm of the Ancient Atomic Megazord. Cranio Zord The Blue Ranger's Zord, based on the Pachycephalosaurus. It forms the right arm of the Ancient Atomic Megazord's upper body. Pentacera Zord The Green Ranger's Zord, based on the Pentaceratops. It forms the legs and pelvis of the Ancient Atomic Megazord. Vortex Sphinx The Vortex Ranger's Zord, a black, silver and gold winged cat, controlled by a wire linking it to the Vortex Gauntlet. In Warrior Mode, it forms into a winged humanoid robot. Its final attack is the Vortex Ripper, first trapping its foes in a Black Hole created by spinning around them, then firing a laser into them. It armors up and wings the Dino Pharaoh Megazord. Zord Combinations Atomic Megazord Combination of the three Atomic Zords, it has flipper-like blade arms. Its final attack is Nuclear Annihilation, which generates electricity through the arms and three streams of intertwined colored light from cannons, which obliterate the monster. Ancient Atomic Megazord The combination of the Gamma Zords. It is armed with the Spino Saw, spinning spikes on its torso, which assists with its finishing move, the Static Fist. Electricity is generated by the spinning and channeled into the right fist for the final blow. It was tweaked to become the Spino Saw, Static Start, which only generates static electricity. Dino Pharaoh Megazord A Megazord created by adding the Vortex Sphinx to the Ancient Atomic Megazord. It is winged and capable of the Extinction Meteor attack. It flies up out of the atmosphere, then funnels back down, soon enveloped in fire, and slams into the monster. Category:Atomic Force Category:Arsenal